User talk:Hoshi no Kabi Star
Welcome Minna! Talk page is back! Today I found out that the first Cure Beat revealed was a big fake! (gasp!) It was just some person on the internet trying to make us believe in what they wanted, or something like that. But on July 10th 2011 arrives a new Cure! ^_^ she looks like the "Siren Cure Beat" but her name probably isn't Cure Beat. She debuts soon can't wait! and don't worry this new cure is official! Hoshi no Kabi Star 18:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Hoshi no Kabi StarHoshi no Kabi Star 18:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi and welcome Hi I'm the new admin...well I guess. Untill I see something on ep 20(unless you're good at translating JP webistes) I'm not really accepting info on cure beat. I'm sure we'll see her soon enough so I can stop being as anal as I've been the last few months about fighting this thing before I got admin rites. Shadowneko 01:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Admin! Sup! everyone this is random 0_o Official Picture below: Answers Finally, Now I've found proof. After getting a link to Toei Animations website, it turns out there will be a new cure. It looks alot like the Siren Cure Beat and probably is. But is her name Cure Beat? I don't know. But this new cure is supposed to debut on July 10th, 2011. Can't wait to see! Today is the day. Cure Beat has finally debuted! and what did you know? her name was Cure Beat! and it is Siren! This reminds me alot of Fresh Pretty Cure, with a bad guy becoming a cure in the middle of a season. weird.0_o But now I've heard that Cure Muse is going to be unmasked, is that true? They say it's gonna be that Shirabe Ako kid but i'm not so sure. A 10 year old cure, we've had 13 year olds that's were I draw the line.Hoshi no Kabi Star 12:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Hoshi no Kabi StarHoshi no Kabi Star 12:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I've Noticed Something about Suite. Anyone else notice that the Cure Module has 4 coloured gems on it. One's pink(Cure Melody) one's white(Cure Rhythm) one's blue(Cure Beat) and the last one's purple(Cure Muse). If the 4 gems represent the cures then that means there will be four main cures this season. And if that yellow cure that's in the upcoming movie is real and she uses Dodory to transform. Then that means the yellow cure is the real Cure Muse! This is just a crazy therory at the moment, but I think i'm on to something. Hoshi no Kabi Star 20:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Hoshi no Kabi StarHoshi no Kabi Star 20:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok new theory, instead af the Cure Module Gems representing the Cures, i'm starting to think that the gems represent the fairy tones. Think About it there are four gems: Pink(Dory), White(Rery), Light Blue(Lary) and purple(Dodory). The four Fairy Tones that help the Cures transform! And Since Miry, Fary and Sory are already being used does that mean the new Cure Muse(yellow cure) will use Tiry for her attacks this is predicable but for now just another Theroy that erged to leave my head and it just did.Hoshi no Kabi Star 11:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Hoshi no Kabi StarHoshi no Kabi Star 11:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ﻿